Quem vai ficar com Inu?
by The Youkai Duet
Summary: Uma luta entre Kagome e Kikyou num ringue de luta livre. Altas confusões e alguns personagens intrometidos. LEIA


Manji i'm immortal: É isso aí, galera...

Rina Inverse: Uma nova fic sobre Kikyou e Kagome, no qual as duas se matam em um ringue de luta livre...

Manji i'm immortal: Eu e a Rina vamos ser os locutores!!!

Rina Inverse: Eu não gosto muito da Kikyou, então não liguem se eu falar baixaria da Kiky-barro.

Manji i'm immortal: Começando a história.....

QUEM VAI FICAR COM O INU???

M (Manji): E deste lado do ringue, pesando 45 quilos, 1,65 de altura, Kagome!!!

RI (Rina Inverse): E do outro lado, pesando 46 quilos, 1,68 de altura, a maldita Kiky-barro... ops, desculpe, a miko Kikyou!!!

De um lado do ringue, estava Kagome, tirando chá da garrafinha térmica...

RI: Hey, Kagome!!! A Kikyou tá chegando, é pra você lutar, não pra fazer um lanchinho!!!

Kagome: Ahn, não estou afim de lutar não... que eu vou ganhar em troca?

M: Já não está satisfeita em acabar com a Kikyou???

RI: Aqui não entra Shini-dama-chuu, é uma boa chance... dá pra vc acabar com a Kikyou antes do capítulo 124, "Adeus minha querida Kikyou".

Kagome: Ah... vou pensar no caso.

Do outro lado do ringue, estava entrando Kikyou, cercada pelos carregadores de alma.

Kagome: Ei, acabaram de dizer que não entra Shini-dama-chuu!

M: Esses aí vieram junto com a Kikyou, o que poderíamos ter feito?

Kagome: .......................

Kikyou: Kagome, não necessita de duas pessoas iguais neste mundo!

RI: Também acho, por isso pq não some, Kiky-barro?

M: Olha a baixaria...

RI: Falha nossa, eu não gosto dela!!!

M: 'Nossa' não, sua.

Kagome: Kikyou!!! Está pretendendo me matar?

RI: Ela sempre pretende te matar. Ela não gosta de você.

M: Agora o bom lado; todo mundo leva prêmio.

RI: Quem ganhar, leva o Inuyasha – aponta pra um lado, onde estava Inuyasha envolto num nenju gigante – Não liguem para o nenju, ele não queria vir.

Inuyasha: EU AINDA NÃO FAÇO A MENOR IDÉIA SE FICO COM A KAGOME OU COM A KIKYOU E VOCÊS JÁ ME ARRASTARAM AQUI COMO PRÊMIO?????? A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI VAI PROCESSAR VOCÊS!!!!!!

RI: Calado, Inuyasha!!!!

M: E quem perder, vai ganhar o Jaken, o Sesshoumaru emprestou ele em troca de uma outra espada forjada pelo Toutousai. E foi uma dureza convencer o Toutousai a fazer uma espada nova, hein!

Kikyou: ................................

Kagome: O Jaken??? Que horrooooooor! Eu não quero ele!!!!!!

Num outro canto do ringue, Jaken encolhido, segurando o cajado de duas cabeças.

Jaken: "Senhor Sesssssshoumaru, como pôde fazer isso comigo????" – pensava Jaken – "Essssses idiotas seqüestraram o boi do Toutousai e o obrigaram a fazer uma esssspada nova pra ter o boi de volta. Que tolos..."

Goshinki, que estava junto dos locutores: Jaken acabou de pensar que vocês são uns tolos.

RI: JAKEN!!!! QUEM SÃO OS TOLOS?????????!

Jaken: ..................... "Além de tudo, pediram ao senhor Sesssssshoumaru para reviverem Goshinki com a tenseiga, só para saberem o que estamosss pensando...."

Goshinki: Já posso matar alguém pra comer???

M: Espere mais um pouco, Goshinki.

Goshinki: Um youkai não pode sobreviver sem carne humana!!!!

RI: Quieto, Goshinki!! Assim vamos falar pro Narak esmagar seu coração! E mais; como vai comer sem os dentes? Sesshoumaru deu-as pro Kaijinbou fazer a toukijin, lembra?

Goshinki: ................................

Kagome: Ei, esqueceram da gente??! Querem que eu brigue com a Kikyou?

M: Claro!!!

RI: Isso rendeu uma grana, o pessoal não pode ficar sem ver briga!

Kikyou: .......................... tolos.

RI: Então agora a contagem regressiva para começar a luta.

M: 5...

RI: 4....

M: 3...

Jakotsu: ESPEREM!!! PAREM A LUTA!!!! – um youkai afeminado entra no estádio (afeminado... ah, todos sabem que o camarada é gay, né?), batendo a porta.

RI: Jakotsu??? O que está fazendo aqui? A luta nem começou, você acabou de parar a contagem regressiva!!!

Jakotsu: O que estão pensando??? O Inuyasha é MEU!!! Estão pensando em entregá-lo para aquelas peruas???

M: É claro, se o entregarmos pra você, não dá graça.

RI: Tem muito fã de Inuyasha e Kagome, alguns de Inuyasha e Kikyou, mas Inuyasha e Jakotsu é fogo!!! Quem é a favor desse casal???

Silêncio na torcida. Todos se entreolhavam, vendo se alguém levantara a mão. De todos, estava Jakotsu, com as duas mãos erguidas e uma moça com o braço erguido, concordando com o casal Jakotsu e Inuyasha.

Jakotsu: Estão vendo, tem alguém a favor!!!

RI: Endoidou de vez?! Inuyasha não é gay!!! Hey, moça! Quem você pensa que é?!

M: Acho que ela não é moça, é drek queen...

RI: Hein??

Goshinki: Ela, ou ele, sei lá, está pensando; 'ah, meu querido Jakotsu, se ficar com esse cachorrinho vai te fazer feliz, eu concordo com o casal'.

Inuyasha: CACHORRINHO??????!

RI: Ah, que irritante. Goshinki, lá está seu almoço – Goshinki sai rindo, em direção da "moça". Ela sai correndo, e vai até a porta. Infelizmente, Goshinki ficou sem comer, pq a porta era muito pequena e o youkai não passava.

Jakotsu: Ah, deixem ela! Vejam bem; pq não fazem uma batalha entre Kouga e Houjou, e dão Kagome como prêmio? Aí deixariam o Inuyasha pra mim!!!

M: Ah, não que batalha mais sem graça. O Houjou ia perder rapidinho para o Kouga. E além de tudo, batalha entre reencarnação e encarnação é mais emocionante.

Kagome: É, e eu não quero ficar nem com o Miojo nem com o Kouga, tá bom?!

RI: É, eu também não quero ver a Kagome com nenhum desses dois, tá?!

Kikyou: Vamos acabar logo com isso.

M: Ah, então a batalha começa, Kikyou vai puxando sua primeira flecha...

Rin: PAAAAAREM!!!! – Rin acabava de invadir o lugar, e correu até o local onde estava o Jaken – Jaken, onde está Sesshoumaru-sama, eu não estou conseguindo encontrar ele!!!

Jaken: Não o vi e acho que não vou ver mais... "Principalmente se eu cair nas mãos daquelas duas..."

Rin: AAAAAAAAH!!!! – Rin começa a gritar – Sesshoumaru-sama?!!!

RI: Ei, dêem um jeito de botar aquela garotinha pra fora!

Kagome: Vocês já tão se esquecendo de mim!!!!!!!!!! Não me trouxeram aqui pra eu ser o centro das atenções?!

M: O que podemos fazer, com tantos elementos estranhos entrando aqui...

Kouga: Kagome, então você estava aqui! Demorei pra te achar com tanto cheiro esquisito misturado aqui...

Kagome: Hum? Kouga???

RI: Ah, mais um não...

Kouga: Eu não vou deixar que a Kagome fique com um cara de cachorro como ele! Mulher morta, leve ele logo de uma vez!

RI: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!! As pessoas anti-Kikyou vão ficar uma fera se isso acontecer!!!

Kikyou: Quer dizer que desde o começo não pretendia me entregar o Inuyasha..? Não ia entregá-lo ao vencedor?

RI: As suas chances de ganhar são de uma em um milhão.

Kikyou: E pq?

RI: Pq as suas almas estão sendo roubadas por uma serpente gigante que foi enviada pelo Narak – aponta para o alto, onde se encontrava uma gigantesca serpente, parecia um Shini-dama-chuu gigante. Ele estava acabando com os carregadores de alma e estava roubando as almas da Kikyou.

Kikyou: Trapaceiras!!!

RI: Nada haver, só estou atendendo pedidos de I&K-chan forever, o q tem???

Jakotsu: NÃO, não entreguem o meu Inuyasha pra essa piranha!!! Não!!!

Kagome: Quem é piranha..?

M: Rina, a Kikyou tá desmaiando... assim não vai sair luta...

RI: Hein??? Era só pra aquele bicho sugar algumas almas dela, não todas!!!!!!! Hey, seu carregador de alma gigante, PARE!!!

O carregador de alma gigante pára por um momento.

RI: Ah, e agora..? Já sei... OLHA! SHINI-DAMA-CHUU LÁ FORA!!!!!!! – a serpente sai delicadamente (apenas estourando a parede) atrás dos shini-dama-chuu em que Rina falou.

A este ponto, Kikyou já estava fraca, se agüentando com o arco, Inuyasha estava dormindo, cansado de ouvir asneiras, Kagome estava novamente fazendo seu lanchinho, Jakotsu ainda procurava um bom motivo para Rina e Manji deixá-lo ficar com Inuyasha, Rin estava chorando pq não conseguia encontrar Sesshoumaru, Jaken estava tentando sair de fininho mas não conseguia pq Goshinki estava de olho, e Kouga estava tentando entrar no ringue, mas era impossível pq havia uma barreira em volta feita pelo Narak... sim, Narak.

RI: Podemos continuar a luta?

M: Isso vai acabar muito rápido, Kikyou já está totalmente acabada...

Um trovão se ouve, e um boi surge.... e em cima, Toutousai.

Toutousai: Ah, agora descobri vocês!!! Foi pra isso que seqüestraram meu boi, hã? Pra que eu pudesse fazer uma nova espada pra entregarem ao Sesshoumaru, pra pedirem o Jaken?! Agora que Sesshoumaru está com uma espada com a mesma força da tessaiga, desgraças vão acontecer, e disseram que ele está vindo pra cá....

RI: Pra cá???

Toutousai: Exatamente!!! E suponho que aquele seja ele!!! – aponta pela janela para o nada.

M: Onde?!

Toutousai: Lá na frente, beeeeeeeeeem na frente!!!

RI: Eu não to vendo não...

M: Tem uma boa visão pra ser um velho, hein?

Foi quando algo parecido com um furacão enorme vinha em direção do lugar. Algo muito parecido como....

RI: BAKURYUUHA!!!!!!!!! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!!!!!!!!!

Meia-hora depois... ringue totalmente destruído. Do lugar só tinha sobrado alguns pedaços da parede e do teto.

RI: Isso foi um fracasso...

M: Quem sabe a gente pode fazer outra batalha?

RI: Tipo..?

M: Sei lá. Kagome vs Jakotsu, uma luta pelo Inuyasha?

RI: Ah, chega de lutas pra mim... esse desastre foi o suficiente... – desmaia, no meio dos destroços.


End file.
